Coach Koper is Back
by marylucyruthiecamden03
Summary: Coach Koper is back and back to his old tricks can the Camdens, Kinkirks and Wests stop before it is too late
1. The New Gym Teacher

Chapter 1: The New Gym Teacher

Ruthie was at her locker putting her books away to get ready for gym when her best friend, Hannah, came over to wait for her at her locker.

"Hi Ruthie," Hannah said to her. Ruthie shut her locker and smiled at friend.

"I heard that we have a new guy gym teacher," Hannah told her.

"Who is it and who told you," Ruthie asked as the two girls walked to the gym.

"I don't know, but that is what Jenna told me," Hannah said. Ruthie just nodded and the two of them walked silently to class.

In the girls' locker room, all the girls were talking about the new gym teacher when Ruthie and Hannah came into change.

"Who is the new guy," Ruthie asked Jenna when she saw her changing her clothes.

"I don't know but I heard that he was fired from a high school and came back," Jenna said. Ruthie gulped and starred at Jenna as she tried to get in her own locker to change.

Once Ruthie was changed, she walked over to the office where her older sister was.

"Hi Mary," Ruthie said walking into her office.

"Hi Ruthie what can I do for you," Mary asked her.

"Who is the new gym teacher for the guys," Ruthie quickly asked. 

"Why do you want to know," Mary curiously asked her.

"My friend, Jenna said that the new guy was fired from a high school," Ruthie said.

"I am not sure where you are going," Mary said. Ruthie decided to give up and left the office. Ruthie decided to go to her brother-in-laws Kevin and Wilson.

Later that day as Ruthie, Jenna and Hannah were eating lunch the new gym teacher walked by them.

"Hi girls," He said to her. 

"Hi," Jenna and Hannah said. Ruthie looked up at him as she finished her sandwich.

"Which one of you is Ruthie," He asked her. Ruthie was nervous to answer that so she just kept chewing. Once he left Jenna and Hannah stared at her.

"Why didn't you answer him?" Hannah asked. Jenna turned and stared at her friend. Ruthie just shrugged. After lunch, Ruthie walked over to the pay phone and put down her purse.

"What are you going to do," Jenna asked once she caught up with her friend. 

"I think that our new coach is the one that Lucy was suspicious of years back, I need to call Kevin," Ruthie said as she opened her purse and found some empty change.

"You should try confronting the guy," Hannah replied once she reached her friends. Ruthie just shook her head and pulled out the correct change.

That night at the West house Mary was in bed sleeping when Wilson came home. He walked into his room that he shared with Mary. He was so tired that he changed out of his clothes, climbed into bed, and kissed his wife good night when she woke up.

"Wilson, hi would you like me to make you some dinner," Mary asked her husband.

"I am not hungry I just am tired and want to sleep with my new beautiful wife," Wilson said to her. Mary smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wilson, do you remember me telling you about the coach I had that took advantage of me," Mary asked. Wilson said nothing he just nodded.

"Well Ruthie has a strange idea that he is back at the middle school, and I am thinking that she may be right," Mary said.

"Don't be silly wouldn't you think that he wouldn't be allowed to be anywhere with a record like that," Wilson said as he turned facing her and cuddled together.

"Maybe he went through classes and changed," Wilson said hugging her tighter.

"What if he hasn't," Mary wanted to know.

"You are married and a mom now," Wilson reminded her.

"I know but he doesn't take no for an answer," Mary said.

"Well Ruthie is there isn't she," Wilson asked her.

"Of course she is," Mary said as she went to kiss her husband on the cheek again.

"Well maybe Ruthie can help you, and besides she already told me," Wilson said.

"She called you," Mary asked in a surprised voice.

"She called me at work to tell me during my lunch break," Wilson said.

"Oh maybe I should call Kevin and have him keep an eye on him," Mary said.

"Why don't you wait to get Lucy's husband involved to see if your and Ruthie's instinct is right and it's too late," Wilson asked.

"I don't know why don't know but I will wait," Mary said.

"Good but remember I love you, and Billy," Wilson kissed her on the top of the forehead.

"I love you two as well," Mary said.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

Ruthie was walking down the hall to meet her friends for lunch when she saw the gym teacher she was dreading coming down the hall the other way.  Therefore, she ducked into the girls' bathroom and watched him walk by while she watched him through the crack she left opened in the door.  As soon as she sees him disappear, she walked out of the bathroom and hurried down to where her friends were waiting for her.

"Where were you," Hannah asked Ruthie when she spied her coming over to them.

"Hiding out," Ruthie said as she went to sit by Jenna.  

"Hiding out why," Jenna asked her.  Ruthie looked at her two friends and shook her head.

"I saw the new gym teacher walking towards me and I didn't want to have him corner me," Ruthie said with a smile.  Her two friends just shrugged and continued eating.

"Why are you so worried who the new gym teacher is," a voice behind them said.  Ruthie turned to see her oldest sister behind them.  

"Well I heard that the new gym teacher was the one you, Matt and Lucy had," Ruthie told them.

"You think it might be the same guy who got fired after taking advantage of me," Mary said to the girls.  Ruthie, Hannah and Jenna looked at one another and just nodded.

Mary then went over and sat by Hannah.

"Even if it was the same coach he has changed and I am sure he won't make a move on anyone again," Mary said to the girls.

"Can you make that guarantee," Jenna asked her.  Mary nodded as she got up and left the room.

"There is something not right here," Hannah said to them.

"Like what," Ruthie said looking down the hall to see where Mary had disappeared too.

"I don't know but we can figure something out," Jenna put in.  Hannah nodded.  After lunch, the girls hurried off to the gym office to watch free time gym until the bell rang.  As the girls watched, they saw Mary and waved.  She waved back and kept walking to her office.  Then they saw the second gym teacher go past them.

"There is the other new one," Jenna whispered to Ruthie and Hannah.

"You think that is Coach Koper," Hannah whispered back.

"What are you two waiting for," Raven said sliding over to the office side to get a closer look.  

"You know doing this is very wrong," Jenna said as she followed Ruthie.

"I am not doing it for me, I am doing it for Mary, Wilson and Billy," Ruthie reminded them.

"I thought Mary wanted you not to worry about it," Jenna asked her.

"That gives me every chance to do it more," Ruthie, giggled.  

Later that afternoon Ruthie was changing for gym with Jenna and Hannah when another girl came up to them.

"My brother has the new gym teacher for foot ball, she said.

"Your brother is a junior in high school," Jenna told her.

"I know that but the new gym teacher is also a coach there for just football," she answered.

"Did he catch his name," Hannah asked her.

"Yeah, Coach Koper," She answered and then hurried back to her friends as Ruthie gave a big gulp.

Once the three of them changed, they went out to wait for gym.  When Ruthie and her friends were in gym, Ruthie hid behind Jenna and peered around until she saw Mary standing waiting for class to start.  She quickly came out and stood between Jenna and Hannah.

When the bell rang for class to begin Mary started to talk.  Ruthie loved listening to her sister in gym because she talked so quietly and nicely as she did when she lived at home and now with her son.

"Before we begin today I would like to tell you that the other new gym teacher will also be teaching you when I need to take time off or in some units," Mary said to them.  

"What is the other gym teacher's name," a petite blonde girl at the end of the row asked.

"That is Coach Koper," Mary said to them.  Ruthie started to speak to let Mary know she didn't want him for a sub or teach her any units, but she didn't dare.

"I am going to talk to both Wilson and Kevin as soon as I can," Ruthie thought to herself.  Ruthie then came back to reality and started listening to what Mary had to say.


	3. Ruthie goes and talks to Kevin and Lucy

Chapter 3: Ruthie talks to Lucy and Kevin

Ruthie was walking down the hall to Mary's office by the gym when she saw the new gym teacher coming towards her. She decided to not avoid him and continued walking. 

"Hi where are you headed," Coach Koper asked when he saw her coming his way.

"To meet my sister for a ride home," Ruthie said in a quiet voice.

"Mary West is your sister," He asked her sneakily. Ruthie just nodded and tried going down the hall.

"I wanted to take her out for dinner and apologize to her for the past," He lied. Ruthie ignored her instinct of it and continued on. When she got to her sister's office she was gone so she sat down in her chair and waited patiently. Ruthie smiled at all the pictures she saw sitting on Mary's desk. Ruthie then picked up their wedding picture of almost two years. She stared at the picture of Mary and Wilson with Billy on her lap she smiled at the three of them and waited for Mary. While she was waiting for Mary she decided that she would call Kevin and have him in the case. She picked up the phone and then dialed two numbers before she hung up.

"I will walk to his house and talk to him, besides I need to talk to Lucy as well." Ruthie thought to herself. After a few minutes Mary came in.

"Hi Ruthie how was school," Mary asked her as she put her bookwork away for the evening.

"It was okay," Ruthie said with a shrug.

"Why what happened," Mary asked her as she grabbed her coat out of the closet she had it in. Ruthie explained everything she knew about Coach Koper and what her friends had said.

"Do you remember why Wilson and I got married," Mary asked her younger sister. 

"Of course you love each other more than ever," Ruthie said.

"That is right," Mary told her. Ruthie smiled at her older sister. 

"What should we do, I mean I don't want him to mess things up with you and Wilson, and I don't trust the coach," Ruthie then asked.

"He should know I am married, " Mary said.

"Of course you two are married but you never wear your wedding ring anymore," Ruthie pointed out.

"I know I don't cause I don't like were jewelry during gym hours for safety reasons," Mary smiled.

"Oh okay," was all that Ruthie could say to her. 

That night after dinner, Ruthie snuck out of the house and headed over to the Kinkirks to talk to Lucy and Kevin.

At the Kinkirks, Kevin had just started reading the paper while Lucy was doing the dishes when the doorbell rang. 

"I will get it," Kevin called to his wife. 

"Thanks," Lucy called to him. Kevin got up from the couch and went to the door and answered it.

"Why Ruthie what are you doing here," Kevin asked her in surprised.

"I need to talk to you about something," Ruthie told her brother-in-law.

"Is there something wrong at the house," Kevin asked her.

"Of course not, but it does involve Wilson, Mary and Billy," Ruthie told him.

"What did I tell you about meddling in other people's personal lives," Kevin asked her.

"It is none of my business so I shouldn't do it," Ruthie told him.

"That is right," Kevin said.

"Well then a cop favor," Ruthie said.

"Okay what," Kevin said.

"There is a new gym teacher in town teaching at the middle school, and his name is Coach Koper," Ruthie said.

"Yeah," Kevin said. 

"Ruthie what are you doing here," Lucy asked when she came into the living room.

"Do you remember Coach Koper," Ruthie asked her older sister. Lucy just nodded.

"Well he is at my school and I have a feeling he is after Mary again," Ruthie told them.

"What makes you think that Ruthie," Kevin asked.

"He asked me if Mary could date him again," Ruthie said looking down at her feet. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to cry

"What is wrong," Lucy asked her.

"I am just so scared for the Wests," Ruthie explained. Lucy walked over to her younger sister and gave her a big hug.

"Mary, Wilson and Billy will be fine and Kevin will look into it," Lucy said.

"I promise I will look in the case for the sake of every one," Kevin said.

"Thanks I love you," Ruthie said hugging them one at a time. 

"We do too," Kevin and Lucy said in unison. Ruthie waved at them and headed home to finish her school work and go to bed.


	4. Camdens get involved

Chapter 4: The Camdens get involved

When Ruthie had left the Kinkirk house Kevin turned to his wife and shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head at me," Lucy asked her husband.

"You promised your sister something I can't do," Kevin told his wife. Lucy came over and sat by him.

"Why won't you do this favor for Ruthie," Lucy asked him.

"She is my sister-in-law now and I made a vow to stay out of family and in-law problems," Kevin said. Lucy groaned as she looked at the floor. 

"My husband a police officer and he won't help out his own in-laws," Lucy thought to herself.

"Okay if I wasn't your wife you would look into it for her," Lucy wanted to know.

"In a flash," Kevin said to his wife. Lucy came over and sat down next to him on the couch.

"You need to do this for Ruthie, and for me. Because we don't want Mary and Wilson's marriage be ruined with this," Lucy said. 

"Fine I will do this one, but don't drag me into the middle of something next time until I know all the facts," Kevin said to his wife.

"So then why won't you meddle into problems that concern family members or in-laws," Lucy growled at him. 

"It is hard for a police officer to do that for family or in-laws unless they are some one else's," Kevin explained.

"I love you and from now on we need to let each other know the problem right away," Lucy said.

"I love you too," Kevin said as he reached over and kissed his wife on the cheek.

At the Camden home, Ruthie tried to sneak back up to her room to study when she was caught by her mom as she was coming from Sam and David's room.

"Ruthie I thought you were studying," Annie told her youngest daughter.

"I was I was just coming back from getting a snack," Ruthie lied as she tried to climb the stairs.

"Not so fast honey," Annie called. Ruthie looked down at her feet and walked sulkily back to her mom.

"Where were you really," Annie wanted to know.

"Over talking to Lucy and Kevin," Ruthie truthfully told her.

"What were you talking to them about that you couldn't tell me," Annie asked her daughter.

"The new Coach is Coach Koper and my friends and I have reason to believe he is again after Mary," Ruthie said.

"What makes you think that," Annie asked her daughter with an unsure tone in her voice.

"He introduced himself in gym that he was and then later asked me if Mary wanted to go out on a date with him so he could apologize for the past," Ruthie said. Annie nodded and ten smiled.

"Is that what you were doing at the Kinkirks," Annie asked. Ruthie nodded once she was free from her mom Ruthie ran up to her room.

When Ruthie reached her room she walked over to her bag and took it out to start her homework. 

As Ruthie was starting her homework the phone rang. Ruthie turned over on her bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Ruthie said into the phone.

"Hi Ruthie, it is Wilson, I was wondering if you know anything about Mary, she won't tell me what is bothering her," she heard Wilson say into on the phone.

"Well do you remember hearing about Coach Koper and his pass he made on your wife when he made a pass on her," Ruthie asked over the phone.

"Not really I moved before then," Wilson said to her.

"Oh, really," Ruthie said. 

"Could you help by spying on her for me," Wilson asked her.

"Sure, and I got Kevin checking on him for you too," Ruthie told her brother-in-law.

"Thanks, I got to go," Wilson said.

"Okay bye I love you, and say hi to Mary and Billy for me," Ruthie answered.

"Bye, I love you too, I will tell them," Wilson said. After the two of them got off the phone Ruthie finished her homework and went downstairs.

"Dad, can we talk," Ruthie asked when she found her dad in his office.

"What do you need," Eric asked as he put his pen down. Ruthie walked over to his desk. 

"Well you remember Coach Koper," She asked her father.

"Of course, why," Eric asked.

"He is back and I think he wants Mary," Ruthie told him.

"What do you think that," Eric asked his daughter.

"He lied to me by asking me if he could take Mary out to apologize for years ago, and I don't by it," Ruthie said.

"What do want me to do," Eric asked her.

"I want him out before he hurts Mary, again," Ruthie said.

"Well I will try, go to bed, good night and I love you," Eric said. 

"Night I love you too," Ruthie said. Ruthie then left Eric's office and went to say good night to her mom, and brothers and went to bed.


	5. Mary's Trouble

Chapter 5: Mary's Trouble

The next day Ruthie was walking down the hall when she heard her sister's voice talking to Coach Koper. Ruthie was scared of what was going to happen so she walked over to the corner of the hallway and huddled down so her sister wouldn't see her.

"Would you like to date me," Ruthie heard Coacher Koper ask her.

"I can't I am a wife and a mom now so no," Ruthie heard Mary say. Ruthie smiled to herself she was happy that her sister answered him in that way. Ruthie was about ready to show herself and hurry to class when she heard the Coach say more to her.

"Well your going with me because I won't take no for answer," She heard him say. Ruthie led out a gulp as tears started to go up to her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Ruthie waited and there was a dead silence she peered out from her hiding spot and saw that they were nowhere in site. Ruthie wiped her tears away from her eyes and hurried to her class. 

When lunch had arrived Ruthie gathered her books and hurried to the nearest pay phone to call Kevin. The phone rang twice before she heard Kevin's voice on the other end.

"Hello," She heard him say.

"Hi Kevin this is Ruthie, I need you," Ruthie said as tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

"Is something wrong at the house," She heard him ask.

"No Mary is in trouble," Ruthie said to him as tears continued down her cheek.

"What are you talking about," She heard his puzzle voice say.

"Coach Koper is forcing Mary to date him, I heard him say it as I was walking past them," Ruthie answered.

"Calm down, everything will be fine, I will take care of the situation, you just keep an eye on Mary for me," She heard him say.

"Thanks bye I love you," Ruthie said.

"Your welcome. Bye I love you too," She heard him say as he hung up.

At the police station when Kevin hung up with Ruthie, Roxanne came over to his desk.

"Was that Lucy you were talking to," Roxanne asked him curiously.

"No it was my sister-in-law, Ruthie," Kevin said as he got up to go find the file on Coach Koper.

"Is something wrong at the house," Roxanne asked him as she sat down at the desk next to him.

"Well not exactly," Kevin answered.

"Then what was it," She wanted to know.

"I don't tell people my personal life about anyone in my family or in my wife's," Kevin calmly told her.

"That is fine," Roxanne, said as she continued working on her paperwork she had started before her break.

That night at the West home Wilson came home to see his wife sitting on the sofa crying hysterically. Wilson put his things down and walked over to his crying wife.

"What is wrong honey," He asked her as he put an arm around her.

"Do you remember me telling you how scared I was about Coach Koper," Mary asked through tears. Wilson said nothing and just nodded.

"Well today I was in the hall walking to the office to check my mail box and he came up to me and asked me out," Mary said crying still.

"You told him about Billy and me didn't you," Wilson wanted to know.

"Of course but he is forcing me," Mary said. Wilson said nothing and walked over to get a box of tissue for her. Billy had been in his room coloring when he had heard his dad talking and his new mom crying. He walked out to see what was wrong.

"Mom what is wrong," He asked her climbing up on his mom.

"Nothing just problems at work," Mary said to him not wanting to worry her little boy that she loved as much as her husband. A couple minutes later Wilson came back from getting tissue for her when he saw Billy on her lap.

"Hi son," Wilson said smiling to their son.

"Hi dad, what is wrong with mom," Billy asked.

""Nothing son, just need some privacy to talk to mom, can you go play in your room until dinner," He asked his son.

"Sure," Billy said. 

"Bye mom, I love you I hope you feel better soon," Billy said after he hopped off his mom and ran off.

"Thanks son I love you too," Mary said to him. 

"Why didn't you tell our son," Wilson asked her. 

"You didn't either," Mary reminded him.

"I didn't think you wanted to worry him," Wilson said.

"No I didn't admitted," Mary. Mary then put her head on his shoulder to calm her self down.

"I love you and Billy." Wilson reminded her.

"Billy and I love you too," Mary said. Mary then looked up at her husband and gave him a kiss and a hug and he responded that way too. Then she put her head on his shoulder and they laid silently there until the went to eat and then later to put Billy to bed and then later. 


	6. Too Late

Chapter 6: Too Late

Ruthie walked into her room and took out homework when Sam and David came into the room with Billy behind them.

"Billy what are you doing here," Ruthie asked him.

"Mom dropped me off on her way to a date that wasn't dad," Billy said. 

"Sam, David where is mom," Ruthie asked them.

"In the kitchen starting dinner," Sam told his sister. Ruthie said nothing to the boys and hurried down the stairs part way. She ran back up to her room and grabbed her brothers, and nephew and took them down with her.

She took them into the living room and let them watch television. 

"David, Sam and Billy I am going into the kitchen to talk to mom, I will be in there if you need me," Ruthie said as she handed the remote to the guys.

"Okay," Sam, David, and Billy said in unison. When Ruthie got into the kitchen she saw Annie making supper on the kitchen

"Mom, can we talk," Ruthie said to her.

"Sure, aren't the boys with you," Annie asked her.

"There in the living room watching television," Ruthie said.

"Okay, what do you need," Annie asked.

"Where is Wilson and Mary," Ruthie asked her mom. Wilson is out looking for Mary, she never came home from Wilson," Annie asked her daughter. Ruthie gulped and stared at her mom.

"Okay honey what happened," Annie asked her.

"I don't know where Mary is, but I have a hunch as who she with," Ruthie said in a low voice.

"Ruthie who is she with," Annie asked turning from the stove.

"Remember Coach Koper that mad a pass at Mary as she was coming back to play basketball," Ruthie asked her.

"Of course what about it," Annie said to her.

"He is back and only came for Mary, and forced her to date him," Ruthie said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Why didn't you call from school," Annie asked her.

"I was busy all day and besides, I didn't think it would happen today," Ruthie told her mom.

"Would you go get your brothers and nephew, we are going to Lucy's house and drop the three of them off there then you and I are hunting for Mary too," Annie said to her.

"Okay," Ruthie said and walked back to get Sam, David and Billy.

"Sam, David and Billy let's go see Lucy," Ruthie said to them.

"Why, are we going there," Billy? asked her.

"Mom and I are going to look for your sister and mom," She told them.

"Where is Mommy," Billy wanted to know.

"I don't know where she is," Ruthie asked. Billy started getting tears in his eyes and ran to his aunt.

"I want mommy," Billy said as he started to cry. Ruthie picked up her nephew and hugged him tightly.

"I am sure she is fine, but she never came home from work, and I need to go with Mom and Kevin and your dad to help look for her.

"Why not Lucy," Sam asked her.

"Lucy is staying with you three," Ruthie said. 

"Okay," David said. Ruthie held Billy as she took her brothers into the kitchen and saw Annie waiting for them.

"Billy what is wrong," Annie asked her grandson when she saw his tearstains on his cheeks.

"He is just worried about Mary," Ruthie said as she gave her mom Billy so she could take the twins.

Later that night Kevin was out driving with Wilson looking for his wife when Kevin's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Wilson said into the phone.

"Well I got good news and bad news," Lucy said to her brother in law.

"We found Mary at the Pool Hall," Lucy said into the phone.

"The bad news," Wilson said.

"She is badly hurt so mom and Ruthie took her to the hospital," Lucy said.

"Where is our son," Wilson asked. 

"I have him and Sam and David as well," Lucy said.

"Great thanks," Wilson said turning off the cell phone. 

"Who was that," Kevin asked him.

"Can you take me to the hospital," Wilson asked his brother in law.

"Sure why," Kevin said.

"Annie and Ruthie found Mary badly hurt and took her to the hospital," Wilson said.

"Ruthie must have called," Kevin said.

"No I think Ruthie called Lucy, so I was talking to your wife," Wilson told him.

"After I drop you off I am going to my house pick up, your son, your sister in law and brother-in -laws and take them to the hospital and go to my office and check in to see if we got any thing," Kevin said to him.

"Great thanks," Wilson said to his brother in law.

"Your welcome," Kevin said.


	7. Mary's in the Hospital

Chapter 7: Mary's in the Hospital

Mary was hooked up to monitors in the ICU when Wilson came into be with his wife. He brushed her beautiful away from her face and gave her a small kiss. Mary slightly opened her eyes and smiled to his wife.

"I love you honey," Wilson whispers as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Is our son okay," He heard her weakly ask.

"Yes, Lucy and Kevin have him, and he just knows that your in the hospital," Wilson said.

"I hope no one told him I don't want him to worry," Mary whispered. Wilson wiped his tears.

"He doesn't know," Wilson said with a smile.

At the Kinkirk home, Kevin came home late to see Lucy sitting up for him.

"Hi honey is Billy in bed," He asked coming over to his wife.

"Yes, he is, what happened to my sister," Lucy asked. Kevin came over to her to see her eyes glassed with tears.

"Well, she was pretty beaten up by the Coach and just about unconscious when your mom and sister found her," Kevin said. Tears 

rolled down Lucy's cheek 

"Mary will be very well after weeks of rehabilitation," Kevin promised his wife as he squeezed his wife tight.

At the Camden house, Ruthie was climbing into bed when tears started to flow down her face. Ruthie rubbed her eyes and walked to her phone and dialed Lucy.

After three rings she heard her sister on the other end.

"Lucy, I am scared for Mary, Wilson and Billy," Ruthie said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know you are, but she safe in a hospital and so she will get better," Lucy said. 

"I feel so guilty," Ruthie had told her older sister.

"Why do you feel that way," Lucy asked her over the phone. Ruthie told her older sister through the tears.

"Well Kevin is going to make sure he is put away forever," Lucy explained.

"How is Billy," Ruthie then wanted to know. 

"He is fine, asleep and he only knows his mom, is in the hospital," Lucy said.

"Sam and David don't know yet," Ruthie said to her.

"When do you plan on telling them," Lucy asked them.

"I don't know when Mom wants to I will let her talk to them," Ruthie said. 

"Okay I got to go bye," Lucy said.

"Bye Love you," Ruthie said. 

"Love you too, bye," Lucy said. Then the girls hung up and Ruthie went to bed.

Annie came up a little later to kiss Ruthie good night. Ruthie was still awake crying her eyes out.

"Mary will be fine," Annie told her daughter.

"I know you're scared but Mary is in good hands at the hospital, and Wilson is going to be with her until she can come home again," Annie said. Ruthie sniffled and then looked up at her mom to give her a hug and kiss.

Back at the hospital Wilson was sitting with Mary. She had fallen asleep again as she worked on recovering. Wilson sadly got up after a couple of hours.

"I got to go honey but I will be back the next evening I love you," Wilson whispered to his wife kissing her on the cheek. Mary opened her eyes again and said good night and kissed Wilson went back to sleep. 

Wilson walked out of the room and down the hall to the nurses station.

"I will be back to visit my wife again tomorrow," He told them.

"Sounds good," the nurse said. He then went to a pay phone to dial Kevin for a ride home.

The next day Wilson called the school where Mary worked.

"Hi this is Mary's husband she won't be in until further notice," Wilson told the secretary.

"Thanks" He heard her say. Mary then hung up and dialed Billy before he went to work.

"Hey Lucy is Billy up yet," Wilson asked his sister-in-law. 

"Actually Kevin has him for the day, so I could work on school work, and Billy is with Kevin running errands right now," Lucy told him into the phone.

"Okay tell him after work I will come over and he can come with me to see Mary," Wilson told her.

"Are you sure it is okay to bring him yet, He may not be allowed in the ICU," Lucy said.

"I am sure that is true but Mary has been asking for him," Wilson said.

"How about Kevin and I take him later today and then he can see his mom and we can see her too," Lucy said.

"That would be better since I may go for long hours, Wilson decided.

"I will talk to Kevin when they get home," Lucy answered.

"Sounds great, I got to go to work so bye," Wilson answered. 

"Bye Lucy, and the two of them hung up. Wilson headed to work and Lucy got back to her school work.


End file.
